callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alejandro Rojas
Alejandro Rojas – postać występująca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Był to znany przywódca brazylijskich gangów. Biografia Wcześniej W przeszłości (prawdopodobnie w latach 80 lub 90) Alejandro Rojas rozpoczął karierę w rosyjskiej służbie wywiadowczej - KGB jako urzędnik do spraw uzbrojenia. Rojas na tym etapie szybko piął się po szczeblach kariery w Rosji. Jego głównym zadaniem było szmuglowanie uzbrojenia do odległych państw Ameryki Południowej. Według amerykańskich służb był on "wygodnym buforem pomiędzy najemnikami a rządem". Z czasem Alejandro był już tak potężnym człowiekiem, że w 1997 roku uniezależnił się od KGB i rządów i sam stworzył swoje przestępcze imperium. Tym samym przestał być już ważnym obiektem dla amerykańskich służb. Działalność przestępcza Gangi Rojasa rosły w siłę. Ich siedzibą były dzielnice nędzy (favele) w brazylijskich miastach, np. Rio de Janeiro. Środki zdobywali głównie poprzez ataki terrorystyczne, zabójstwa, lecz niewykluczone, że też przez handel narkotykami. Tym samym gangi (zwane też milicją) były negatywnie postrzegane przez cywilnych mieszkańców Brazylii. Współpraca Po roku 2011 Rojas prawdopodobnie dołączył do rosyjskiej organizacji terrorystycznej znanej jako Wewnętrzny Krąg. Przywódcą WK był Władimir Makarow, znany w Europie terrorysta. Makarow miał plan wywołania III wojny światowej i zrzucenia odpowiedzialności za nią na Amerykanów. Do tego Rosjanin potrzebował amerykańskiej broni, by za jej pomocą przeprowadzić zamach na moskiewski port lotniczy. Po tym utworzono fikcyjną firmę Fregata Industries, dzięki której realizowano dalsze plany terrorystów. Wszystkie te postanowienia ustalano na radach odbywających się co jakiś czas. Atak Task Force 12 sierpnia 2016 roku akt terrorystyczny Makarowa stał się faktem. Dzięki użyciu broni dostarczonej mu przez Rojasa opinia publiczna myślała, że odpowiedzialni są Amerykanie. Doszło do wojny amerykańsko-rosyjskiej. Dzień później CIA rozpoznało, skąd pochodzi broń użyta w zamachu. Międzynarodowa jednostka specjalna Task Force 141 zaatakowała w Rio de Janeiro w celu pojmania "Czerwonego Aleksa". Na początku złapano jego bliskiego współpracownika, po czym go przesłuchano z użyciem tortur. W tym samym czasie inni żołnierze odpierali ataki brazylijskich gangów w faveli, które osłaniały uciekającego Rojasa. Po długiej walce dwójka żołnierzy, którzy wcześniej torturowali asystenta Rojasa, włączyła się do poszukiwań terrorysty. Jego milicja ponosiła ciężkie straty, a Brytyjczycy z Task Force się zbliżali. W pewnym momencie szef milicji był pewny swej ucieczki, jednak w ostatniej chwili kapitan John "Soap" MacTavish zdołał go złapać. thumb|220x220px|Moment złapania Rojasa przez kapitana [[John "Soap" MacTavish|Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha.]] W ok. godzinę zdołano przesłuchać Rojasa. By zmusić go do wyjawienia prawdy, Task Force użyli tortur prądem. Nie wiadomo, czy Rojas był słabo wtajemniczony w organizację Wewnętrznego Kręgu, czy nie chciał zdradzić tajemnic organizacji, jednak zdołał wyjawić lokalizację człowieka, którego Makarow bardzo chciał się pozbyć. Po długotrwałych torturach "Czerwony Aleks" był wycieńczony. Dalszy los Dalszy los Alejandro Rojasa zależy od gracza. Po torturach może on go bezkarnie zabić, jednak równie dobrze może tego nie robić. Nie wiadomo też, czy jeśli został on oszczędzony, to czy nie zginął od wycieńczenia. W każdym razie jego gangi zmniejszyły wpływy i prawdopodobnie straciły kontakt z zarządem Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Galeria (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki * Przed misją "Zwrot do nadawcy" na tablicy kpt. Price'a widać przekreślone zdjęcie Rojasa. Można więc przypuszczać, że ten nie przeżył tortur w Brazylii. * Jego pseudonim "Czerwony Aleks" może nawiązywać do jego dawnej służby w KGB (czerwony kojarzył się z komunizmem). ** Jednak równie dobrze może to pochodzić z hiszpańskiego słowa ''rojo ''(pol. czerwony). Mogłoby to też oznaczać, że nie jest on Brazylijczykiem, bo tam mówi się po portugalsku, a nie po hiszpańsku. * Gdy ten zacznie uciekać w faveli, a gracz odnajdzie go przy użyciu noclip, to zauważy, że ten trzyma karabin AK-47. * Nazywa się tak samo jak pewien chilijski polityk (patrz: Alejandro Rojas Wainer). en:Alejandro Rojas ru:Алехандро Рохас de:Alejandro Rojas es:Alejandro Rojas fr:Alejandro Rojas Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2